The Hazy Truth
by jmim11
Summary: Mukuro-sama is the person she trusted most. He was the one who accepted her during the time even her own family don't want her anymore. He was the reason she met her boss and her friends. But what if she finds out that everything was just a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… This is just a simple 6996 story by me, near05 in which the 'author' and the 'authoress' started messing with the characters.. Sorry, me can't stop the two, they're very naughty kids, you know.**

**Author: hey! I'm a good kid. It's just the authoress who keeps pestering the characters.**

**Authoress: I'm not pestering them.**

**Author: Yeah. You're just annoying them.**

**Authoress: No, I'm not.**

**Author: Yes you are.**

**Author: I'm not. I'm just making new friends.**

**Author: Then, you're making new friends by pestering and annoying them?**

**Author: Noooo!**

**Me: *sigh* kids, stop fighting or I won't give you candies.**

**Author/Authoress: Waahhh.. Candies. You're mean. Give us our candies!**

**Me: Bwahaha…. Anyways, I don't own KHR.**

…**..**

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome whispered and tightly hugged the pillow beside her. She's currently staying in a three star hotel somewhere in Italy after leaving the Vongola estate few days ago. Her eyes are really red from non-stop crying. She hasn't left the room since she checked-in. she hasn't eaten anything for days. All she does is cry.

Mukuro-sama is free. Her boss did everything and managed to get Mukuro out of Vendicare prison few months ago. She was really happy that he's free until she heard the conversation she wasn't supposed to hear...

_She was wandering around Vongola Manor looking for her Mukuro-sama. She was with Lambo and I-pin when she heard that he's back from his mission with Ken and Chikusa. She really wanted to see him because they never really had a chance to talk that long after he was freed because they were both busy with their awn missions._

"_Mukuro-san, are you really not gonna tell her anything?" she heard Ken's voice inside the room beside her. The door is slightly opened so she can hear their conversation._

"_No." followed by Mukuro's voice. It's not like her to eavesdrop but she can't control her self. She have a feeling that she will learn something if she listen._

"_Stop it Chrome-chan. You will not like what you're gonna hear." She suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice._

"_Who are you?" Chrome asked looking around._

"_I'm the authoress." The voice proudly said._

"_Authoress?" she repeated._

"_Yes. Authoress. I'm the one making this story."_

"_You're the one making this story?"_

"_Yes. You don't have to repeat everything I say. It's annoying."_

"_S-sorry." She just said and looked at the ground._

"_Anyway, I'm really advising you to stop this Chrome-chan. You'll just get hurt."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Hey! Don't go messing with the characters." She heard another voice._

"_Who's that?" Chrome asked in confusion._

"_The stupid author." She heard the 'authoress' answered in disgust._

"_Uhmm.. Aren't the author and the authoress same person?" she asked not really understanding what's happening._

"_No!" the voices answered in unison._

"_I'm greater than the author. In all aspects." The 'authoress' added._

"_Ah.."_

"_Anyway Chrome-chan, I'm sorry for the authoress' behavior. I'm just here to pick her up because she suddenly went missing. Just continue what you're doing and don't mind us."_

"_Oh, o-okay." She just said._

"_Stop messing with the characters! You're ruining the story!"_

"_Hmph! Whatever!" Chrome could still hear them bickering but she decided to ignore them and peeked inside the room._

"_Be prepared on what you're gonna hear. At least I warned you Chrome-chan." She heard the 'authoress' said._

"_Mukuro-sama looks tired." She mumbled when she saw him sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and a wine glass on his hand._

"_Mukuro-sama, don't you think she deserves to know that?" it was Chikusa who's standing beside the window._

"_I don't want her to hate me."_

"_Mukuro-sama/san." Chikusa and Ken said in unison._

"_I know she will hate me when she finds out that it was all because of me, and I don't want it." Mukuro answered in a low voice. "I don't want her to hate me when she learned that I controlled everyone involved in her accident ten years ago. That I possessed her parents to say those things." Chrome's eyes widened after hearing what he said and her tears started falling. She couldn't believe what she just heard but she still decided to keep on listening. There must be a good reason behind that._

"_Which makes me wonder, of all people, why her?" Ken asked. "I mean, there must be someone who's stronger than her." He added._

"_Baka. It's easier to earn a persons trust when they're in worst situation, Ken."Chikusa said._

"_Kufufu. Chikusa's right. And also because she was the one who has the stronger will to survive that time. So I thought she would be the perfect vessel for me."_

"_I wasn't able to ask you this before Mukuro-sama, but what are gonna do with her now? You're already free so you will no need her anymore." Chrome really wants to hear Mukuro's answer. She wished to hear that he still needs her._

"_Kufufu. You're right Chuikusa. She's no longer of any use for me now since I'm already free. But—" Chrome couldn't take it anymore. She stopped listening and ran towards her room. She's gonna leave the Vongola estate._

"_That's the reason why I warned you earlier Chrome-chan." She was packing her clothes when she heard the authoress' voice. "But I think it much better if continued listening until Mukuro finishes talking."_

"_What for? I don't want to be hurt any further." She still can't stop crying. Everything she heard is still echoing in her ears._

"_But you don't have to leave. I'll just clear the misunderstanding." Authoress said._

"_I told you to stop pestering her." It was now the authors' voice. "Are you alright Chrome-chan?"_

"_Does she look alright to you, huh? Stupid author!" _

"_Don't call me stupid! You're practically the reason why she's crying now!"_

"_Huh? Why me? You're the author here, remember?"_

"_I'm the author but you're the authoress, and you're the one who's been writing these nonsense since she started eavesdropping!"_

"_Hey! it's not nonsense, it's great! And I'm the only one among the three of us here can make such a great story like that." The authoress proudly said._

"_And you're also the only one who made her cry like that." The author boastfully added._

"_Hey! That was needed to make her stronger." The authoress defended herself._

"_Heh... So you already admit that you're the one who made her cry?" _

" _Huh? No!"_

"_But you just admitted that you're the one who's been writing since earlier. Isn't that same as admitting that you made her cry?"_

"_No! I did not admit anything!"_

"_You did!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_You did!"_

"_Did not!" Chrome's giggle made them stop._

"_Oh God. She's gone crazy. It's your entire fault stupid author!"_

"_Why me?" they stopped when they noticed that Chrome was finished packing her clothes._

"_Thanks, both of you. I can just hear you but you lighted my mood a bit." Chrome said smiling. "But I really need to go. As you said, that was needed to make me stronger, and I don't think I'll become stronger if I stay here. I can't always depend on boss and the others to always protect me." She added_

"_Yes. That's the spirit Chrome." the authoress happily said._

"_So, uhmm.. I guess I'll just err.. hear you again?"_

"_Of course! Don't worry Chrome-chan, we will always be with you. Just call us and we'll be there." the authoress enthusiastically answered. Chrome chuckled._

"_Don't worry Chrome-chan! You and Mukuro will still end together. I'll make sure of that." She heard the author said before the front door finally closed._

The sound of the phone ringing brought her back to reality. She noticed that it's almost dark outside. She looked at her phone and saw her boss' name on the screen. She hesitated if she's gonna answer it or not.

"B-boss?" She said in a hoarse voice. She decided to answer it I the end. It was her boss anyway.

"Chrome! Where are you? Why aren't you answering Mukuro's calls? And why do you sound like that? Have you been crying?"

"_Hey, stupid author! It's Tsuna!" The authoress exclaimed happily._

"_I know. Now, stop bugging me and red in peace!"_

"_Hmph! Mean!"_

"Calm down boss." She chuckled. Her mood lightened just by hearing her boss' voice but her throat still hurts from too much crying.

"How can I calm down? Don't you know how worried I was when I came back this afternoon and learned that you're not in the mansion and no one knows where you are?" she couldn't help but put her phone away from her ear when she heard his loud voice. She also feels guilty because she can really sense that he's really worried based on his voice. Not to mention that he said those thing in just one breathing.

"I'm in a hotel boss. And I okay so you don't need to worry." She simply said.

"What? Where? Why? And how will I not worry when you're still nowhere to be found? Even Mukuro is worried sick about you." Hearing Mukuro's name, her eyes started to water again.

"Boss, it's not like this is my first time leaving the manor alone. And I'm part of your family so you don't have to worry about me." She explained and she just heard Tsuna sighed on the other line.

"Chrome, you should really come home. We're all worried about you. It's a good thing that you answered the phone. I was going to order the entire Vongola to search for you if you didn't pick this call. Plus, Kyoko-chan ad Haru really wants to see you."

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are here?"

"Yes. I brought them with me from Japan. But since we just arrived, they still don't know that you're not here." He explained calmly.

"How long are they gonna stay her boss?" she really missed her friends but she can't face them like this. She needs to clear her mind first.

"Maybe about a month. Why?"

"Then I'll just meet them another time boss. Just tell them that I'm on a mission right now if the looked for me. I still have to clear my mind." Her last words came as a whisper but Tsuna still heard it.

"Clear your mind?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing boss. Uhm.. I'll just contact you some other time. Bye." She was about to clicked the end button when she heard him still saying something.

"Chrome, wait. Can you just tell me the name of the hotel you're staying?"

"Sorry boss." She ended the call and stopped the illusion she made to prevent them from tracking her.

…**..**

**Wei! First chapter is done.. English is just my second language and me is not really fluent in English so sorry for the wrong grammars.. ^-^**

**Me really hope you'll like this guys. Actually, this story is supposed to be one-shot only but me can't think how to make the ending so me decided to make this story longer. And, you can tell me if you don't want the author and the authoress messing with the characters, me can always lock them in their rooms if you like...^-^**

**Authoress: Noo! I still want to be part of this story.**

**Author: Too bad, you can't decide on that. I think the story itself doesn't want you to be a part of it. You know why?**

**Authoress: Why?**

**Author: 'Coz you're a nuisance.**

**Authores: What did you say?**

**Me: Let's end this before they start bickering again. Please Read and Review.. Till next time.. Bye-bye.. *waves***


	2. tell them

Finally, here's chapter two.. Haha.. Sorry it took me some time to update it.. I was too busy and I kinda lost the real copy of the chapter 2 so I have make a new one.. hehe..

Anyways, I'm back to my original plan where the author and the authoress are not included.. I really don't know what happened to me that time that I wrote that.. haha..

BTW, this story happened few years after the original timeline.

Sorry for the wrong grammars.. English is just my second language and I'm not really fluent in it.. By the way, I don't own KHR..

…

"Hey wait! Chro—" Tsuna sighed. "Did you get her location?" he asked his two best friends. Yamamoto and Gokudera had been locating her since their conversation started.

"Sorry Tenth. It seems that she's using her illusions to prevent us from finding her." Gokudera answered.

"Once we're about to locate her, the location changes. It' like she knows that we've been tracking her." Yamamoto added. Tsuna sighed.

"Anyway, I've recorded our conversation. We might find some clue by listening on her background." Tsuna said and connected his phone to the speaker. They were about to play it when Mukuro entered the room, almost breaking the door.

"Is it true that you managed to contact her?"

"Bastard, don't come here breaking the door." The silver haired boy angrily said.

"Maa, Gokudera calm down."

"Yes. We're about to listen on our conversation to find some clues on her location." Tsuna calmly answered and hit the play button. He can see that his mist guardian's really worried about Chrome.

"Why does she sound like that? It's like she's been crying." Mukuro said when the recording is over.

"That's what I thought too. It's like she's just trying to sound lively to prevent Tsuna from worrying." Yamamoto said.

"That's not the problem here. We still can't find her. I didn't herd anything other than hers and Tenths voice."

"Then, the room is either sound proof or she's really using her illusion to prevent us from finding her."

"Kufufu. I didn't expect _my _Chrome to be that good in making illusions." Mukuro said with admiration in his voice.

"Uh, I don't think it's the right time to say that Mukuro." Tsuna said nat knowing how to react on Mukuor's statement.

"Tsuna's right Mukuro, we really need to find her already. we're not sure if she's really alright or not." Yamamoto aghreed.

"It's not like I'm not worried about her. i'm just proud that's she can make an illuison like that." Mukuro defended.

"We're really not sure if she's using her illusion or not. I think we should already start looking for her." Gokudera told Tsuna not minding the others in the room.

"The thing that bothersme is why would she leave without any reason? Did you guys said something that hurt her?" Tsuna asked.

"No, Tenth. I was busy this past few days and I didn't even see her."

"Me too. She was always with Lambo and I-pin these past few days and we didn't even have a chance to talk to her." Ymamoto added.

"What about you, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked his mist guardian.

"Kufufu. Why would I hurt my Chrome? Besides, I just came back from my current mission and I have seen her since then." Mukuro answered. "Why Tsunayoshi-kun, did you think that I will hurt my cute chrome after being freed just few months ago?" he added, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean it that way Mukuro." Tsuna hastily answered. "What I mean is there must be someone or something that hurt her enough for her to leave without even telling anyone."

"Oh.. Then rest assured that we're not the reason why she left." Tsuna sighed.

"Anyway, Gokudera-kun, I'm counting on you to assign people who will search for her. Search the whole Italy if you must."

"Of course, Tenth. If you'll excuse me" Gokudera said and left the room.

"Well, I will also take my leave. Ken and Chikusa are already checking for the place she always goes to. We will inform you once we find her."

"Thanks Mukuro. We will also contact you once we have any lead about her." with that, the place was engulf with mist and Mukuro was gone. "Yamamoto, can you come with Onii-san and search some few low-star hotel here in the city?"

"Sure. That would be easy."

"Thanks, Yamamoto. I have a feeling that she's just somewhere near, and knowing Chrome, she'll stay in a place where no one will ever thought that she's there. I'll also ask for Dino-san's help and explain everything to Kyoko-chan and Haru."

"Well, I think it's a good thing they're here, the can take care of the kids while we're searching for Chrome." Yamamoto said grinning.

"You're right."

"Anyway, I should get going. Later, Tsuna." Yamamoto left.

"Chrome, where are you?" Tsuna whispered, he's really worried about Chrome. Even if they say that she's really good in making illusion, she's still a girl. A frigile and vulnerable girl. He just hope that she's relly somewhere near the Manor. He ended his thought and walked towards the door. He really need to tell Kyoko and Haru.

…

Tsuna silently entered the room where Kyoko and Haru was waiting. He's still thingking if he's gonna tell them that Chrome's missing or not. Both of them were laughing while listening to Lambo's story. They seemed to be enjoying and he can't afford to tell them the truth and ruin their mood but he's really feeling bad just by thinking of lying to them.

"Ah. Sawada-san." It was I-pin who first saw him.

""Tsuna! Come here, we're having a tea party." Lambo enthusiatically said pointing at the table in front of them. Tsuna smiled sadly, he really can't tell them and make them sad.

"Tsuna-kun, What's wrong?" Kyoko asked when she saw him smile sadly.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, I have something to tell you." He said and sat in front of them.

"Hahi, what is it Tsuna-san?" Haru asked smiling.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyouko asked when she noticed that the brunette's still quiet.

"Chrome." He simply said.

"What happened to Chrome-chan?" They asked in unison, earning Lambo and I-pin's attention.

"Well, she asked me not to tell you but I think that it's better of you know."

"Just tell us already dame-Tsuna." Lambo said impatiently.

"Lombo! Be quiet." I=pin reprimanded.

"Chrome…" He sighed " Chrome is missng.." He said in a low voice.

…

It's done! Yey! I know it's short, it's kinda rush.. Hehe..

Anyways, I'll just try to make longer chapter after this.

Thanks for reading people.. R&R plese..

_**now playing: parade by byakuran**_

02/03/11


End file.
